


Cool Shower

by Blodeuwedd



Series: 30 Fics for 30 years [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd





	Cool Shower

The cool water rinsed off his sweaty and sticky skin and Ian sighed with relief. It had been such a hot day, and he’d been busy all day, running this way and that. He’d arrived home exhausted and dying for a cool shower. He let the water fall on his shoulders, gently massaging them and easing the tension. He was lathering his hair with a musky scented shampoo when he heard the front door slam.

"Ian?" Mickey’s voice carried through the small apartment they shared.

"In the shower!", he shouted back. Soon enough his boyfriend was opening the shower curtain, looking as tired as Ian was. He smiled at Ian, though, looking him up and down and raising his eyebrows. "Mind if I join you?"

Ian grinned, backing away to give Mickey some space. He pulled the older man in for a kiss when he stepped under the shower. It was slow and sloppy and literally wet, the shower spray hitting their bodies and bringing a cool relief.

"Man, that’s good! It’s so fucking hot outside!" Ian hummed his agreement, face hidden in Mickey’s neck and he licked up the skin. Mickey shivered and sighed, but pushed away gently. He took the soap and softly began to wash his lover, starting by the chest. Ian raised his arms and spread his legs to give him better access, closing his eyes and letting his head fall foward. He couldn’t help but feel aroused by Mickey’s touch, but they had time for that. There was no rush. Not anymore. He felt as Mickey rose and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"Turn over", he whispered in Ian’s ear, and so he did. Mickey continued to soap him, his shoulders and back, then stopped to massage him, slowly moving his thumb in circles, completely easing all the tension Ian felt. Ian groaned with pleasure, his cock now fully hard and leaking precum.

Mickey reached lower, massaging his ass cheeks firlmy, pressing his own erection to Ian’s lower back. Ian moaned, reaching both hands behind him to grab Mickeys hips and bring him closer. Mickey kissed his shoulder and worked his way up his neck, sucking and licking behind his earlobe and Ian gasped, pushing back. Mickey’s hand gently caressed his stomach, while the other one reached lower, gripping Ian’s cock. Ian shuddered and covered Mickey’s hand with his own, bringing it up and down in slow but firm movements. Mickey pulled back and softly pushed Ian’s shoulders. The redhead got the message and leaned over, resting his palms on the wall and letting the water from the shower fall over his shoulders. He heard the pop of Mickey opening the lube they always kept in the shower and felt Mickey press two warm fingers to his hole. He hissed and grunted when Mickey slowly pushed them in, body trembling with want and passion and just a little bit of pain. Mickey’s finger went still inside him as his lover repeatdly kissed his shoulders and made circling movements on his stomach. He felt his own muscles relax and adjust to the intrusion and pushed back, wanting more. Mickey twisted his fingers inside Ian and he gasped. Mickey pulled his fingers out and pushed in again a few times, making Ian feel as comfortable as possible. He scissored his fingers and pulled out again, applying more lube before adding a third finger. Ian moaned louder this time, when Mickey brushed against his prostate repeatdly. Finally Mickey pulled his fingers back and gave Ian’s ass a firm squeeze. He pumped his own cock a few times and coated it with lube, then pushed inside his lover, all the way in in one single slow push. Ian bit his lip and arched his back, pushing his ass further back. Mickey groaned as he felt how tight and hot Ian was, and how much he wanted him. He gripped Ian’s hips, pulled back slighly and slammed in again, his movements progressively faster, though still gentle. Soon he was pushing in with abandon and Ian was rocking his hips to meet Mickey’s own, the sounds of their wet skins meeting and their moans and gasps muffled by the falling water. Mickey moved one hand to stroke Ian’s cock, in rhythm with his own pushes.

"Fuck, Mickey! Fuck yeah, I’m  close, I’m so fucking close!"

Mickey nodded, too out of breath to speak, his own climax reaching him with full force as he came inside Ian. He continued to push erratically until there was nothing left in him and rested his forehead against Ian’s back for a minute, trying to catch his breath. Finally he pulled back, still panting slightly.

"Turn around and I’ll suck you off", he offered, but Ian just laughed.

"I already came, Mick." He turned and kissed his boyfriend’s soft lips, brushing his wet hair off his forehead.

"What? When?"

"When you did."

"We came together and I didn’t even notice it? Shit!"

Ian laughed again, carefree. “You’ll notice next time. Now, excuse me but I need to clean myself up again!”


End file.
